the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge City Police Department
The Edge City Police Department is the government organization that protects the citizens of Edge City. The Mask (film) The ECPD's uniforms are dark blue shirts, pants and a tie, and act like every ordinary major American city police force. They are shown to be semi-competent and care for the safety of their citizens and fighting crime. But, during The Mask's Cuban Pete dance scene, the whole police force, except for Lt. Kellaway, are suddenly hypothesized by The Mask's music and dancing and joined in dancing with him, giving him the opportunity to escape them. But, they later come to their senses thanks to Kellaway and chased after him. Kellaway, Doyle and a large group of police officers tried to shoot at Stanley escaping in Peggy's car but all missed. The Animated Series The ECPD's appearance has changed in the TV series that is different than the film. The police uniforms contain a light blue shirt, blue tie and dark jeans. Many officers shown in the series are a white brunette male, an African American male and a female red-head. Despite in successfully arresting criminals and villains and stopping crime, The Edge City Police Department is portrayed as incompetent, careless and idiots as they fail at knowing the obvious clue and helping people and barely show care and help for the safety of their fellow citizens. It is shown in Malled, that only Kellaway and Doyle are the only officers sent to stop Lonnie the Shark and his gang from robbing the new bank in the new Mega Mall and holding the people there hostage while the rest of the police force, with squad cars and helicopters, is out looking for the person, (The Mask), who robbed the snooty Bastille Bakery who is the police's favorite place for donuts and pastry, referencing the stereotypical view that American police officers are obsessed with donuts and noting the selfishness and carelessness in the ECPD. And in Mayor Mask, an African American police officer is busy writing a ticket when the new parking meters are being installed while Stanley was obliviously being robbed at gunpoint and later gives the ticket to Stanley, upsetting him. They are shown to be massive numbers of officers and squad cars and heavily equipped and armed with military weaponry when dealing with bigger threats, including mortar launches, big tanks, attack helicopters and militarized SWAT teams, despite so, they're powerless against The Mask's invincibility and strength. The ECPD and The Mask has a mixed, antagonistic relationship as The Mask is on the city's most wanted list and viewed as a menace at times, (usually by Kellaway), and they do hunt and try to arrest him with car chases and The Mask at times retaliating with his antics. Kellaway and Doyle are The Mask's usually victims but other officers suffer under The Mask's troublesome hi-jinks. But, at times,The Mask does help the police and the city in stopping criminals and villains when committing a crime or threatening the city. In Shrink Rap, Kellaway, Doyle and three other police officers are given atomic wedgies from The Mask after capturing Pretorius for fun. And later giving another to Kellaway and an African American officer when hearing Kellaway bad-mouth about The Mask. In the beginning of Mystery Cruise, The Mask goes on a rampage in Edge City with a pie-throwing contest at Mayor Tilton and the city council, leaving the Mayor furious, and putting the whole police force in a gigantic circus performance, being focused of being shot out of cannons, riding on unicycles and walking on tight rope, making them furious. It ended with a massive police chase and failing to capture him once again as Kellaway and Doyle's squad car ended up on a garbage barge after failing to successfully jump an open-draw bridge due to The Mask posing as a crossing guard and stopping them before they make it, and the rest of the police force running in fear as The Mask shots into the sky in a cannon as a human cannonball, thinking at first he's going to shot them with it. Known Officers * Lt. Mitch Kellaway (Lieutenant/detective) * Doyle (detective) * Ben Gothan (Police commissioner) * Lawrence Lorenzo/The Hood (Former police chief/incarcerated villain) * African American male cop (officer) * Red-haired male cop (officer) * Red-haired female cop (officer) * Brunette male cop (officer) * SWAT Troopers (Riot police troopers) Gallery ECPDAmbushmage.png|ECPD ambushes the Mask in the film. ECPDSWATTeamImage.png|ECPD SWAT Team arresting the Mask. Lt.KellawaySWATImage.png|Lt. Kellaway with the ECPD SWAT Team. KellawayDoyleECPDSWATimage.png|Lt. Kellaway, Doyle and ECPD SWAT Team screaming at the sight of the swamp monster in Goin' For The Green. ECPDimage1.png|Two Edge City police officers in the two part pilot episode. ECPDMortarimage1.png|Edge City Police fighting Pretorius' walking House of Tomorrow with mortar launchers filled with tear gas. ECPDMortarimage2.png|ECPD readying mortar launchers. ECPDimage3.png|Black EDPD officer warning about the House of Tomorrow heading for the Children's Hospital. ECPDSquadCarsimage1.png|Lt. Kellaway's squad car and ECPD patrol cars. BenGothanimage1.png|Ben Gothan, the ECPD Police Commissioner. ECPDCopterimage1.png|Lt. Kellaway on a police copter carrying The Mask from the episode, "Cool Hand Mask." CityJailimage.png|ECPD City Jail. ECPDActionimage1.png GorgonzolaCop1.png|An ECPD officer trying to arrest Gorgonzola in the episode, Mask au Gratin. GorgonzolaCop2.png GorgonzolaCop3.png|Gorgonzola transforms the cop into a cheese statue. TiltonCops.png|Mayor Tilton with two ECPD officers during his speech in The Mask Is Always Greener On The Other Side Part 1. KellawayDoyleTwoCops.png|Lt. Kellaway and Detective Doyle with two other cops in the episode, Martian Mask. RedHairedFemaleECPD.png|A red-haired ECPD officer in the episode, Shrink Rap. FourECPDCops.png|Four ECPD cops in the episode, The Mother Of All Mask. KellawaySkinnyCop.png|Lt. Kellaway with a skinny ECPD officer in the episode, The Terrible Two. SkinnyCop.png|Skinny cop trying to warn Kellaway. ChiefLorenzo.png|The Hood as ECPD Chief Lawerence Lorenzo alter-ego in The Mother Of All Hoods. ECPDCopters.png|ECPD copters in the episode, Santa Mask. ECPDBarriade1.png|The ECPD arresting the fake Santas in Santa Mask. ECPDBarriade2.png|ECPD trying to stop the Mask's high speed chase in The Terrible Two. ECPDSquadCar1.png|ECPD squad car. ECPDSquadCar2.png|ECPD squad car with two cops running from the Terrible Two. SurveillanceVanECPD.png|ECPD surveillance van in The Mother Of All Hoods. ECPDBarriade3.png|ECPD in The Terrible Two. ECPDSWATTerribleTwo.png|ECPD SWAT Team in The Good, The Bad And The Fish Guy. ECPDSWATTerribleTwo2.png|ECPD SWAT Team transporting the Terrible Two to prison at Edge City Airport. ECPDSWATTerribleTwo3.png|Putty Thing breaking free and attacking ECPD SWAT Team. ECPDSWATTerribleTwo4.png|ECPD SWAT Team trying to stop Putty Thing. ECPDCops1.png ECPDTerribleTwo1.png|ECPD trying to arrest the Terrible Two. ECPDTerribleTwo2.png|Terrible Two attacks ECPD. ECPDTerribleTwo3.png ECPDTerribleTwo4.png ECPDTerribleTwo5.png ECPDTerribleTwo6.png ECPDTerribleTwo7.png|ECPD tries to run from the Terrible Two. ECPDTerribleTwo8.png|Putty Thing traps ECPD officers in a wall. ECPDTerribleTwo9.png|ECPD trapped by Putty Thing. ECPDTerribleTwo10.png|ECPD trapped by Putty Thing. ECPDidiots1.png|ECPD squad cars searches for pastry their instead of rescuing hostages in season 2 episode, Malled. Morons. ECPDidiots2.png|ECPD copter searching for pastry thief instead of rescuing hostages in season 2 episode, Malled. "Idiots." ECPDidiots3.png|Two ECPD officers planting new parking meter while Stanley is being mugged in season 1 episode, Mayor Mask. "Are you idiots blind?" ECPDidiots4.png|Stanley tries to report for help to the ECPD officer but writes him a parking ticket. ECPDidiots5.png|ECPD officer gives Stanley a parking ticket and tells him, Have a fluffy day. What an idiot and a jerk. ECPDwedgies1.png|ECPD in season 1 episode, Shrink Rap. Mask about to give atomic wedgies to three officers after Kellaway and Doyle. ECPDwedgies2.png|ECPD getting atomic wedgies from Mask; one of the African-American officers, the skinny cop and one dark-haired cop. ECPDwedgies3.png|ECPD struggling from their atomic wedgies. KellawayBlackCop.png|Lt. Kellaway and an African-American officer, critizing about the Mask's wedgie attack on the ECPD. ECPDwedgies4.png|Kellaway and African-American officer chasing Mask after getting more wedgies from the Mask. ECPDMaskRampage1.png|The Mask unleashes Circus Of The Cops on the whole ECPD in season 3 episode, Mystery Cruise. ECPDMaskRampage2.png|ECPD threatening the Mask for his latest wacky, insane stunt on them. ECPDMaskRampage3.png|Kellaway, Doyle and the ECPD trying to arrest the Mask for his Circus Of The Cops. ECPDMaskRampage4.png ECPDMaskRampage5.png|ECPD chases the Mask once again. ECPDMaskRampage6.png ECPDMaskRampage7.png|ECPD jumps the bridge. ECPDMaskRampage8.png|Mask's car chase ended with ECPD attempted arrest. ECPDMaskRampage9.png ECPDMaskRampage10.png|ECPD frightened by The Mask's circus cannon. ECPDMaskRampage11.png|ECPD run for their lives. ECPDMaskRampage12.png|''Harry The Human Cannonball'' escapes the ECPD once again. Category:Edge City Category:Organization